


Family Reunited

by owenharpersgirl



Category: The Whispers - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mother-Son Relationship, drill, the whispers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sean regains his memories, he and Claire are on their way home to see Henry. On the way there, they have a much needed conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with, The Whispers in any way

"I remember," Sean said excitedly, looking at Claire. She smiled back at him, her eyes shining with tears. Sean looked over her shoulder and saw Wes standing there and his smile immediately dropped.

"I remember everything," he said darkly.

Claire felt a cold hand grip her heart. No, please no. She knew this would happen if Sean regained his memory, but she had hoped they would have a little more time.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Sean."

He looked at her, deliberating for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled his wife close.

Claire gasped in surprise, but clung to him nonetheless.

"We have more important things to deal with right now," he said and Claire nodded in understanding. Right now they had to deal with Drill, everything else could wait until the children were safe. It all could wait until...

"Henry," she said suddenly, pulling back and, just like that, the smile was back on Sean's face.

"He's going to be so happy to have you back," Claire said.

"He at home?" Sean questioned.

"Yeah, my mom's there with him," Claire nodded, getting to her feet and pulling her husband up with her.

"He's going to be so happy," she said again, the now happy tears still falling.

Sean's eyes were shining too at the thought of seeing his son again after all this time. However, he knew it wouldn't be as simple as walking out the door and going home. He looked at Wes again.

"What do I have to do to get out of here and see my son?" Sean asked.

"We'll have to go back to base," Wes replied, "It's great you remember everything, but we still have to deal with the matter of you breaking into the nuclear power plant."

"That was Drill's doing," Claire pointed out, "And if Sean hadn't been there, Henry..." She trailed off, not even wanting to think about what would've happened.

"I know that," Wes said patiently, "But unfortunately we still do have to deal with it."

The couple nodded before following Wes out to the car. Claire smiled as Sean threaded his fingers through hers.

It took several hours to convince everyone else that Sean could be trusted and released, but this was actually less time than Claire had been expecting.   
Apparently everything they had witnessed with Drill was enough to convince the higher ups and it didn't take nearly as much pleading as she'd thought and soon enough she and Sean were heading home.

Claire drove, constantly glancing over at him.

"If you keep taking your eyes off the road we're going to crash before we even get home," Sean commented.

"Sorry," Claire apologized, "I'm just... I'm glad you remember."

"Yeah..." Sean said slowly and Claire could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"Sean, I'm sorry," she said.

"Claire-"

"No, please," she interrupted, "I know you wanted to talk about this later, but I have to say this, please?" She glanced at him again as he nodded.

"I love you," she said, "What I did... God Sean, I can't ever apologize enough and I hate what I did to you. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Then why did you do it?" Sean asked.

"I don't know," Claire answered, "I don't know Sean. I wish I had a better answer for you."

"Do you love him?" Sean asked, just as he had all those months ago.

"No," Claire said immediately, no hesitation and no thinking this time.

Sean stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Okay," he said finally. "There's still things we need to talk about and work on. But I believe you."

Claire smiled a watery smile. "I love you Sean."

"I love you too," he smiled at her, raising her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

They pulled into the driveway a few minutes later and the front door of the house swung open as Henry walked out. Clearly he had been waiting for his mother to get home.

"Mom, guess what-" he stopped in his tracks when he saw both his parents get out of the car. "Daddy!" Henry bolted across the lawn and leapt into his father's arms.

Sean smiled and laughed, a few tears escaping his eyes as he held his son close.

"I knew you'd come back!" Henry exclaimed, "Mom, I said he'd come back, didn't I?"

"You did," Claire nodded, smiling. "Come on, let's go inside."

Sean lifted Henry up and carried him inside, the boy babbling excitedly to his father the whole way.

"Drill told me he'd bring you back to me and he did!" Henry exclaimed, not noticing the look his parents exchanged. "Mom said you to deal with stuff before you came home and that we couldn't help you, other people had to help you. Did they help daddy? Do you get to come home for good now?"

"Yeah buddy, they helped me," Sean smiled, "And I hope so, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," Henry smiled, tilting his head to the side as his father continued to stare at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Just hard to believe you can hear again," Sean said gently. "Your mom and I never thought we'd hear your voce again."

"I never thought I'd hear yours either, or see you," Henry said. "Do you think if Drill goes away I'll still be able to hear?"

Sean looked up at Claire in surprise.

"Henry, is Drill saying he's going away soon?" Claire asked, kneeling down in front of her son.

"No, but you're trying to make him go away and you're really good at your job so he'll probably be gone soon, right?" Henry guessed.

"I don't know sweetheart," Claire admitted, "But whatever happens, all that matters is that we're together again and nothing bad is going to happen okay?"

Henry nodded and hugged both his parents tightly, an arm around each of their necks. They hugged him back just as tight and Sean leaned over and pressed a kiss to Claire's temple.

Yes, they would be just fine. No matter what Drill threw at them now, as long as the three of them were together, they'd be prepared.

**Author's Note:**

> I love The Whispers. It's a fantastic show and I've been looking all over to see if there's any fanfiction for it yet, but I haven't found any. If anyone knows of any other fanfics for The Whispers let me know!
> 
> I also really love this couple. Six episodes in and I'm already emotionally involved. I'm so happy Sean remembers them now and can't wait to see what's going to happen. I tried to keep it as in character as I could, but it was a little difficult as we haven't really seen Sean and Claire as a married couple yet so I hope I did okay.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
